


Relaxation (this is how we do it)

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough world meeting, the nations usually assemble in the hotel ballroom, turn off the security cameras, and let loose. Some fuck, some get drunk, some argue about trivial things. Alfred? He leads Matthew around with a leash and picks out who Matthew’s going to blow.</p><p>(USCan relationship, but no USCan sex. Mentions of other rare Canada pairs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation (this is how we do it)

Arthur looks across the crowded ballroom, finds Alfred and his brother just inside the door. Both are fully clothed, for now, but Matthew is wearing a collar and a tie for a blindfold. Arthur has missed their entrance, then, with the crowds of wired nations between them. He knew the two boys would come - the conference has been a bad one for all of them, talk of a new recession and more austerity and debts to be repaid sooner rather than later, but Matthew had thought he was out of danger and Alfred had never left.

Arthur watches Alfred scan the room; their eyes meet but Alfred shakes his head with a smile. No time with them tonight, then, but that's all right. Arthur would rather drink good gin and watch his fellows enjoy themselves, perhaps toss a few taunts to Francis about football, not pull Matthew's hair or fuck his throat raw.

He lets himself lean back against the wall and wonders who will meet _their_ needs tonight.

~ ~ ~

Matthew feels the tug on the leash that means Alfred has found the first of the night, and he follows obediently.

Even though he can't see, Alfred doesn't let him fall; Alfred's hand is gentle on his back, steering him around people and obstacles. Pulls him back when one of the smaller nations runs in front of them.

_("You didn't forget the blindfold," he'd said to Alfred once they were safely inside the ballroom door, "you just want an excuse to use your tie."_

_"It's a nice tie," Alfred'd said with a grin. "Silk and everything.")_

"Kneel," Alfred whispers in his ear, so Matthew does.

Alfred has picked a good spot, just like always - nothing spilled or sticky, with carpet for his knees. He can hear Alfred and Berwald talking above him, then the snick of a zipper lowering; Matthew shuffles forward without being asked, and Alfred's hand guides him the rest of the way.

Yeah, Berwald was a good choice to start. He lets Matthew explore him with his lips first, map out how wide to open and where to flick his tongue before Matthew slides his mouth down over Berwald's cock. Alfred's hand is steady in Matthew's hair, waits for Matthew to get comfortable before pushing him a little further, a little faster, never letting him slow down or back off.

Berwald is quiet right up until he comes, which lets Matthew hear the rest of the room - Arthur's having an argument with someone, Ivan is laughing. It's soothing, to have something to do, to have a place in this room full of nations. And Matthew lets himself smile as Berwald comes because this is good, this is so much _better_ than sitting awkwardly next to the punch table and waiting to see if he ever gets an invitation. Berwald praises him softly as he draws back, "Thank you" and "Wonderful mouth." And Alfred's right there, wiping the cloth across his mouth at exactly the right time so Matthew can spit without being rude.

Berwald pats his head, zips up, and walks away; Alfred tugs on the leash.

Matthew rocks to his feet and follows.

~ ~ ~

There's more selection for partners than usual, and not just because it was a big meeting. Even Vash and Lili are part of it, instead of just organising - Vash having a spirited argument with Roderich about guns, Lili riding Elizabeta's face. More selection means Alfred can make better choices for Matt, so yeah: he doesn't really mind how hard the meeting was, not if this comes after it.

(Matthew helped too, and helping Matthew made _Alfred_ feel better. It was cool all around, really.)

He looks at Matthew's mouth, the red shine to his lips that's been there since Raivis, and yeah - Matthew can take one more. _Needs_ one more.

Alfred catches Gilbert's eye from across the bar, and the other nation grins. Puts down his beer, saunters over. There's a roll to Gilbert's step, like he's trying too hard not to care about anything going on around him.

He's perfect.

"What's new, cockatoo?" Gilbert asks.

"Nothin' much, honey bunch." Alfred lets himself grin as he points down at Matthew. "Up for a ride tonight?"

"I dunno," he replies, "it's looking pretty sloppy in there. Not sure I'd get anything out of him, if you know what I mean."

"Sure do, but you're missing what'll make this awesome." Alfred reaches down, hooks a finger into Matthew's mouth, pulls down his jaw; Matt doesn't resist, just makes a hopeful, painful sound. "It means you can go as fast as you want, as deep as you want. Don't have to worry about him choking on your cock, because the others did the hard work of opening him up for you. Whadd'ya say?"

Because Gilbert's an asshole, he makes a show of hemming and hawing; it makes Matt whine, just a little, and Gilbert laughs fondly. "You're gagging for it aren't you, you little cockslut?" He ruffles Matt's hair, and Matt presses up and into the pressure, mouth open and ready. "You should be. Everyone wants a taste of the awesome, but only the best cock suckers get it. Are you? Can you be the best little cock sucker here tonight?"

Matthew's far enough gone that he can't hear words anymore, just tones, so Alfred answers for him. "You know he is, Gilbert - said so yourself, last time."

"Did I? Well then, I'm never wrong." His hand moves to his fly, inches the zipper down just fast enough Matt can hear it.

Matt leans forward at the sound, and Alfred has to haul him back by the shoulder.

"Not yet," he says with a bit of a growl, and Matthew whines again.

Gilbert laughs while he strokes himself to hardness. "Can't wait to get his mouth on me, huh? Not that I blame him, I've been trying to do the same thing for years."

Alfred blinks, adjusts the ends of his tie over Matthew's shoulder. "No luck?"

"Not yet, but I'll find a way. The yoga lessons were a bust." He taps the crown of Matthew's head. "Hold him still, will you?"

Alfred doesn't dignify that with answer, but it's not like it's any skin off of his back to comply. He drops to his knees behind Matthew, slides his fingers into Matthew's hair next to Matthew's ears. Matt's mouth is already open, so all Alfred has to do is tilt Matthew's head back as Gilbert feeds Matthew his cock.

This close, he can appreciate little details he can't see from standing - the way Matthew's fingers flutter as Gilbert's cock breaches his lips, the pained noise when the cock pushes his mouth that little bit further open.

A drop of sweat rolls down Mathew's temple as Gilbert rocks in and out of his mouth, and Alfred kisses it away. "You should see how you look," he murmurs. "Fighting to keep your mouth open so Gilbert can use you properly."

And Alfred can see how it hurts Matt, to keep doing this, but he also sees how Matthew doesn't want to stop. So Alfred nods at Gilbert, who pushes himself into and down Matthew's throat.

Matthew writhes a little under Alfred's hands, gasping hard when Gilbert pulls back so he can thrust in again. Alfred tips Matthew's head a little more, and Matthew's breathing comes a little easier.

He hums reassurances, not even bothering with words at this point. Gilbert is being rougher than usual, and it's a good thing he doesn't mind pain because Matthew has stopped keeping his lips over his teeth - no flexibility left there, after Berwald and Natalia and Kiku and-

"You love it, don't you?" Gilbert asks Matthew, his cheeks and nose flushed. "Bet you wish you could be kept like this all the time instead of sitting in useless meetings where you never get to speak."

Matthew moans on an exhale, and Gilbert's hips push faster.

"You do.You want to be kept naked in the corner, and any time we get bored we'd come over and fuck you, ass and mouth and cock, until you can't even stand, and at the end-"

Matthew starts to shake, fine tremors running down his spine, and Alfred moves one hand down to steady him. The small of Matthew's back is hot and sweaty, even through his shirt, but he quiets a bit when Alfred starts kneading his muscles.

Gilbert grunts. "At the end you'd have to be carried up to your room, covered in spunk, and everyone would know what you'd been doing all day, even the bell hop and the-" His hips lose their rhythm. "And the desk clerks and the fucking _elevator operator, fuck-_ "

Gilbert comes with his cock jammed down Matthew's throat, and doesn't move away until Alfred pushes him. But at least he remembers to pat Matthew's hair before zipping himself back up, nodding to Alfred as he leaves.

"Matthew?" Alfred asks.  
  
Matthew's gasps are ragged, and _there_ it is, that particular delay between sound and reaction, how it takes him a second to orient on Alfred's voice now that there isn't a cock to hold his focus.

"You're so good," Alfred croons into Matthew's temple. "You are, baby. You were _glorious_ tonight, and now it's time to rest. Think you can stand up for me?"

A pause; Matthew doesn't reply.

"That's fine, I can take care of everything." He kisses Matthew again, on the silk covering his cheekbone, and takes out the cloth to wipe Matthew's mouth. "I can take care of _you_. Don't move a muscle."

He stands, keeping his leg in contact with Matthew's side. There had been a chair- Damn, someone beat him to the comfy chair near the door.

From his spot on the floor, Arthur catches his eye, tilts his head toward the far wall.

Which happens to have a good upholstered chair in the corner, large enough for Alfred to sit in _and_ drape Matthew over his lap.

Alfred nods his thanks, and crouches down to pick up Matthew. "Come on, doll," he murmurs as he lifts Matthew into his arms. "Let's go bring you back down."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome and appreciated. :)
> 
> (First posted to my tumblr.)


End file.
